How to avoid a speeding ticket
by kizukatana
Summary: Naruto is having the worst day in his life. He just got fired from his part time job a week before finals. On his way home, he gets pulled over for speeding. The only upside is... the cop is kinda hot. CorruptCop!Sasuke, BrokeStudent!Naruto (SasuNaru) AU SEQUEL UP ON AO3! (How to Get your License Back)


**Summary** \- Naruto is having the worst day in his life. He just got fired from his part time job a week before finals. On his way home, he gets pulled over for speeding. The only upside is... the cop is kinda hot. CorruptCop!Sasuke, BrokeStudent!Naruto (SasuNaru)

**Warnings**: Hard yaoi (boy x boy) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. **Slightly dubcon** (authority differential involved in sex). **LEMON. **Authority kink, dominance kink.

**Author's note**: So I was going to write a oneshot for Valentine's day. This is... not romantic. This actually... sort of happened to someone I know.

-xXx-

Naruto flung himself into his car, slamming his door shut.

"FUCK!" He slammed his hands down on the steering wheel. He was so pissed. Beyond pissed. "Fuuuuccckkkk!" he screamed again in the relative privacy of his own car in the parking lot of the restaurant that he had just gotten himself fired from. Largely for shouting the same word in a restaurant full of families dining with their children.

Of course, he had been provoked into it. He had _told_ Danzo that he didn't want to have to serve that pervert when he came in. That creepy middle-aged guy always requested to be seated in Naruto's section. He spent the entire time making annoyingly overt sexual innuendos, then left a lousy tip after complaining about the food. But Danzo always said that they were here to meet the customer's needs. Naruto had pointed out that there was a _reason _he had applied to work at a family restaurant and not a strip club (where he would have made a ton more money and there would have been bouncers there to protect him), but Danzo had just told Naruto he could quit if he didn't like it.

Naruto had in fact been planning on quitting after finals finished up next week. He'd spend winter break applying for a new job, but he didn't have time to look while he was studying for finals and he couldn't quit early because he still had to make enough money to cover his rent in the small apartment he rented just off campus.

But of course, that was all jacked up now. Orochimaru had finally gone too far and actually cupped Naruto's crotch when he had asked the blond young waiter to 'lean closer' so he could hear his order. Naruto's fists clenched in the remembered shock and anger. He had reacted without thinking and smashed the guy in the face with the brown serving tray he had been carrying.

Danzo had stormed out into the dining area upon hearing the commotion and immediately fired Naruto on the spot without even bothering to hear what had happened. Sakura had been there, and had tried to explain to their boss what had happened but it didn't matter. Naruto had felt mildly better when Sakura and slammed her drink tray down, telling Danzo that he was being unfair. Sakura could afford to get fired. She worked there just for extra spending money. She didn't need the job to make rent.

Unlike Naruto.

To top it all off, Lee had come running to see what the commotion was and had ended up spilling the half-full glass of red wine he was carrying on his bus tray all over Naruto's white shirt. Danzo had ordered Naruto to leave and Sakura and Lee to get back to work. As Naruto had stalked toward the exit he had heard Danzo call out that he would be taking out the cost of Orochimaru's meal from Naruto's final paycheck.

Sitting in his car, still fuming, Naruto looked down at the wet, stained fabric and sighed. It was a warm enough night that he supposed he didn't need to wear a soggy shirt on the thirty minute drive to his friend's place outside of town. Naruto jerked the buttons open, not caring that one popped off, and flung the sodden shirt on the empty passenger seat. His whole car smelled like wine now, but he didn't care.

He slammed the car into gear and pulled out onto the street towards his friend's house. Kiba's solution to any and every problem was to drink like fish and play video games, the more violent the better. Right now that sounded just about perfect to Naruto. He definitely felt like blowing things up right then.

Naruto pulled onto the highway, his old Ford Mustang having plenty of horsepower to blow off some steam on his way to his friend's house. The car was his baby. He had rebuilt the engine with Kiba the summer before he got his license, five years ago. He knew every inch of the car, and would honestly rather go homeless than give it up. Unfortunately, with losing his job two weeks before rent was due, that was a choice he might actually be faced with in the near future.

His mind was a mess, so he was glad that it was late enough that rush hour had ended and there weren't many people out on the roads. He reached the city limits, and traffic thinned down to almost nothing. Naruto turned the radio on, looking for a station with music loud and angry enough to match his mood. Fumbling around with the buttons, Naruto leaned forward and didn't notice his foot pressing even harder on the accelerator.

Until he heard the siren. He looked in the rear view mirror, though he could already see the red and blue flashing lights of the cop car that had pulled out behind him.

"Fuck," Naruto muttered, a sick, sinking feeling in his stomach forming as he glanced down at the speedometer and realized he had been going over eighty. Kiba had gotten a ticket doing seventy-five last year and it had been over three hundred dollars. That was almost as much as Naruto's rent.

He groaned, wondering if it were possible for this week to get any worse. The highway was under construction (and had been for the last ten years), so the cement barriers along the road didn't leave space for him to pull off. Not sure exactly what to do, he slowed down and drove until he reached the next exit. He could tell that the cop was getting annoyed with him, because he kept flashing his lights and hitting the siren.

As soon as they were on the exit ramp, Naruto pulled over to the shoulder and killed the engine. He rolled his window down and slammed the back of his head against the headrest.

This was turning out to be the worst fucking night of his life.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the police cruiser, cursing his brother Itachi to the seventh level of hell. Just because Sasuke had gone against Itachi's 'advice' in a recent investigation, he had busted Sasuke down to traffic duty for the next three weeks.

Sasuke was not a beat cop. He was a college graduate with a degree in criminology and a detective. He wasn't some peon who was supposed to waste his time doing shit work like this. But because his brother was a fucking prima donna who always had to get his way and happened to out-rank Sasuke by six years in the department, Sasuke found himself sitting on his ass in a squad car manning a speed trap on the outskirts of town.

He took a drag on his cigarette. Another thing that Itachi would hate. Which was of course the entire reason Sasuke had even _started _smoking. He honestly hated the aftertaste in his mouth. But the smell would be in the car and on his clothes, and he knew Itachi would notice one other the other.

He looked up to see an orange Mustang swerve slightly on the nearly empty highway. Sasuke didn't need to check the radar gun to know that the idiot was going over eighty. And probably drunk, based on the swerving.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He hated drunks. Though he _would_ enjoy busting this guy for DUI and maybe even impounding his car. Sasuke smacked the radar gun, changing the reading from eighty-one to ninety-one. That would do it. Mandatory court appearance for going that much over the speed limit. Add DUI and the fucker just lost his license and would probably spend at least the night in jail.

Sasuke smirked as he pulled out, flipping on the lights. When the driver made no sign of noticing him, Sasuke hit the siren. He saw that guy straighten up as though he'd been leaning over fiddling with the radio or something. Hopefully he wasn't puking. If the drunk puked on Sasuke, he'd charge him with assaulting a police officer. He'd find a way to make it stick.

Though the car had slowed, the idiot made no sign of actually pulling over. Sasuke hoped the guy was just looking for an exit and not too drunk to know what was happening, but given that the swerving had stopped he figured the guy couldn't be too hammered.

Finally, the orange Mustang took an exit and pulled off on the shoulder of the ramp. It was late and the street light at the exit ramp was out, so Sasuke grabbed his flashlight and stepped out of the car after calling in his position and the license plate to dispatch.

* * *

Naruto saw the car door of the police car open, but he couldn't see anything except the silhouette of the officer that approached him in the glare of the headlights. Naruto had never gotten a speeding ticket before, but Kiba'd had six of them and loved to hand out advice like he was the master at dealing with cops. Despite the fact that he'd never talked his way out of a single ticket. But he had told Naruto that you have to stay sitting in your car and not get out to talk to the cop or you will be in big fucking trouble. Naruto wasn't sure why, but he decided to just listen to his friend and sit still. Kiba was the one with the experience, after all.

"License and registration," a smooth baritone voice came from the window of his car. Naruto looked up but a flashlight was shining in his face and he couldn't see anything.

"Uh… yeah. Sure…," Naruto dug in his pants pocket for his wallet and handed the cop his driver's license, then he reached over to the glove box rummaging through the papers there nervously looking for the registration. Should he find his proof of insurance? The cop hadn't asked for that, but he was pretty sure he needed it? He couldn't remember exactly where he put the fucking papers. How did this much shit end up in his glove box, anyway? He fought the urge to panic. He felt a prickle along his skin and looked back over his shoulder, but all he could see was the light.

He heard the cop clear his throat as Naruto finally found the registration tucked in with the insurance papers and handed it to the cop.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" the voice came again, slightly huskier this time.

"I, uh…" Naruto was about to blurt out that it was because he had been speeding but then he remembered Kiba's advice about never actually admitting you did anything wrong. Despite the fact that Kiba had gotten no fewer than six speeding tickets, and never talked himself out of a single one, Naruto still followed his advice. "No, officer. I have no idea."

The skeptical snort told him that the cop likely didn't believe him. "How much have you had to drink tonight? I clocked you going over ninety."

"What?!" Naruto's eyes widened. He could lose his license for this. "That's crazy! My foot just hit the gas when I leaned down to change the station, but seriously there is no way I was doing anywhere near ninety! And I totally wasn't drinking! I work as a fucking waiter and someone spilled their drink on my shirt and I was just going home!" Naruto grabbed the shirt and waved it frantically at the officer as though to make his point, going into full-blown panic mode.

There was a slight pause, and Naruto fidgeted nervously. "Look, I can give you the phone number of my co-worker who can vouch for me. I wasn't drinking tonight. I just lost my job. I have finals next week, my rent is due, and I was just heading to a friend's house for the night. I really just accidentally pressed down on the gas when I was messing with my radio but it wasn't for more than a minute and I sure as hell wasn't going ninety. Can you give me a break?" Naruto knew he was babbling but really he was desperate. He would do _anything_ to get out of losing his license and going to jail. Especially because he didn't even do anything! Well, at least not as bad as what this cop was trying to pass off.

There was another slight pause.

"Step out of the car," the voice said calmly.

Naruto slammed his head back against the headrest again. "Of course. Of _course_ I this has to happen on top of all the other shit…" At least the breathalyzer would show he wasn't drunk. Unless the cop had that rigged the same way he had the speed gun.

_Just my luck. I get a fucking dirty cop._

* * *

Sasuke had expected to find an annoying, idiotic drunk behind the wheel of the car when he had approached it. What he had not expected was to find… an incredibly hot, shirtless blond.

"License and registration."

Sasuke said the words by rote, but his attention was entirely focused on watching the play of muscles across the man's chest and abs when he lifted his hips slightly to dig in his pants pocket for his wallet. Sasuke angled the flashlight down. Holy shit, was that a tattoo?

He licked his suddenly dry lips. Too bad the guy was an idiot. There was no way Sasuke would let a DUI walk, no matter how hot he was, and Sasuke could smell the alcohol fumes from where he stood. This guy was going to fail the breathalyzer for sure.

Sasuke's irritation was on its way to returning watching the guy fumble around digging his license out of his wallet until the blond reached over to the glove box to get the registration. When did the guy start moving in slow motion? Was that another tattoo on his arm? _Oh, fuck. Mmmm…. Yeah.. that's right. Stretch just a little bit more._

Sasuke angled the flashlight again to better watch the play of some seriously defined back muscles move under that smooth, tan skin. The cop brushed his fingers against the handcuffs that were hooked to his belt. God, what he wouldn't love to do to that body shackled to his radiator for the weekend.

He held back the sound of disappointment when the elusive registration paper was evidently located and the documents were thrust in his hands.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" Sasuke heard the huskiness in his own voice, but shrugged. He was in control here. He could get hard ogling the drunk guy if he wanted to.

He was prepared for the usual blather of "no really, I have no idea officer," and wasn't disappointed when the blond basically parroted what every drunk idiot did when they were pulled over.

He was a bit more surprised at the reaction he got when he asked the blond how much he'd been drinking and if he knew how fast he'd be going. The temper that flared and the indignation in the… _very _blue eyes had Sasuke adjusting the pants on his uniform. He smirked. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a waste of his time after all. And he could do something that Itachi hated him doing even more than smoking.

"Step out of the car," he said, stepping back so he wouldn't get hit when the door opened.

* * *

The cop stepped back to let Naruto open his door and get out. Once he was out of the car, Naruto was able to get a better look at the guy making his life hell. The cop's face was still slightly in shadow but… _damn. _If Naruto didn't see the cop car behind him he'd half bet that this guy was a stripper dressed as a cop rather than an actual cop. Real cops just weren't that hot. He looked like he was probably a few years older than Naruto, but still relatively young.

He took note of the arrogant smirk on the guy's face and was reminded that this was still the asshole who had doctored the radar gun reading and was trying to get him arrested on a DUI. _Fucking bastard,_ Naruto thought, his eyes narrowing.

Sasuke glanced back toward his car. He knew that there were cameras on the front of all the cruisers, largely for the officers' own safety if they were attacked during a traffic stop. There would be evidence of who did it and what happened. However, it was slightly inconvenient at the moment for what Sasuke had in mind.

"Step around to the front of the vehicle," he ordered, smirking again when he saw the flash of anger in the blond's face. The blue eyes that focused on him were angry, but definitely sober. And the smell of alcohol that was in the car wasn't following the bond out, indicating that the guy - Sasuke glanced down at the driver's license he still held in his hand - _Naruto Uzumaki_, was likely telling the truth about the wine spilled on his shirt.

He watched as Naruto stalked to the front of the Mustang, his eyes roving over the way the waiter's black pants hung on his hips and outlined his taut backside. Sasuke cast one last glance back at the camera, knowing Itachi would be viewing it later. He smiled, then slowly turned to follow Naruto to where he was standing, out of view of the camera in Sasuke's vehicle.

"Spread 'em," Sasuke said flatly.

"W-what?" Naruto asked, licking his lips nervously. Sasuke was glad that Naruto's car blocked them from the glare of the lights of his own car, making it unlikely the blond would realize Sasuke's intent immediately. A glance down below his waist with any decent lighting would give a pretty good clue, otherwise.

"Field sobriety test. I don't want to waste time on the breathalyzer if you're sober. You pass this test and maybe I won't run it. Now. Spread. Your. Legs."

Ok, Naruto knew he should NOT be turned on by that, but _damn_ the guy had a really sexy way of giving commands. It was a bit of a kink for Naruto, but he didn't exactly go around advertising it.

"Like this?" Naruto said, his voice slightly rough as he put his feet shoulder-width apart.

Sasuke slowly circled around behind Naruto. Naruto flinched when he felt the cold metal of the handle of the cop's flashlight run over the bare flesh of his back. He felt the warm breath of the officer's voice low in his ear as the man said, "No. Wider."

Naruto couldn't quite repress the shudder that ran through him at the man's voice. Goddam, was this guy for real? Naruto couldn't believe he was possibly about to lose his license and he actually had a hard-on for the cop who was screwing him over.

"Like this?" he asked, spreading his legs wider. The cold metal slid over his back again, and Naruto arched slightly at the touch.

A low chuckle behind him had him go from semi-hard to rock-hard. What the hell was going on? Was this for real?

The man squatted behind him, his hands brushing first the outside of Naruto's hips, then sliding down, one hand relocating to his inner thigh high enough that the back of the hand brushed his balls through the thin fabric of his pants. Instinctively Naruto went up on his toes, but he was sure that the cop hadn't missed the fact that he was sporting a raging erection.

"Since when is getting frisked a part of a field sobriety test?" Naruto asked, trying but failing to make his voice sound calm as the man switched his attention to Naruto's other leg. This time, the back of the man's hand was more overt as it brushed against the underside of Naruto's cock.

"Can't be too careful," the officer said, his smug tone informing Naruto he was definitely aware of just how turned on the blond was.

A beam of light came from behind him as Naruto heard the man stand, the cop evidently deciding to use the object for its intended purpose. Naruto watched as the beam of light slid over his body, starting from the back. As the cop slowly walked around to stand in front of Naruto, the beam of light followed, sliding over Naruto's shoulders and bare torso before coming to a pause at the juncture of his thighs where Naruto was pretty damn sure it was clear exactly what at least part of his body was thinking about all of this.

The light hovered there, almost like a caress and Naruto had to bite back a groan of arousal. Between school and work, Naruto hadn't had time for much of a social life and it had been a really long time since he'd gotten laid. The closest he'd come in recent months was gropings from creepy old men and teenage girls, neither of which did it for him.

This cop, however…. Naruto swallowed, realizing he didn't even know the guy's name. "Um. What am I supposed to do now, Officer….?" Naruto made the query on what was supposed to come after the 'officer' part of the guy's name as obvious as he could.

"Uchiha. Officer Sasuke Uchiha," the voice was low and smooth. Naruto licked his lips again, trying to bring his body under control before he made a complete fool of himself.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, noticing the motion of the pink tongue over the tan man's lips. "You said that you just lost your job. Let's say I buy the story you gave me about the alcohol. You don't look drunk."

Naruto breathed a huge sigh of relief. At least he wasn't going to end up in jail.

Sasuke began walking slowly towards him again, circling back around behind him. "But… there still is the matter of the speeding ticket. My radar gun did clock you doing over ninety. The speed limit here is fifty-five. That would put you at thirty-five miles over the speed limit. That's a pretty serious offense. Mandatory court appearance. Four-hundred dollar ticket. Three points off your license."

Naruto swallowed. There was no way in hell he could afford that ticket. "I… I swear I wasn't going that fast! I… maybe there is something wrong with your equipment…"

"Hmmm," Sasuke said as though considering it. "I might be willing to write it up as a malfunction. How important to you is it to not get this ticket?"

Naruto felt his throat go dry. Was he… was he going to let him off? Naruto's hope soared. "Seriously, there is no way I can afford a four hundred dollar ticket. I'll do anything…"

Sasuke pressed up against Naruto's backside, making Naruto instantly aware of the hardness of the other man's body. "Anything? That's a… very generous offer, _Naruto._"

Naruto shuddered. He was so fucking turned on right now, and the combination of the adrenaline rush of getting pulled over and the euphoric possibly getting out of it only intensified the feeling. Not to mention it played pretty directly into his authority kink. Without really thinking about it, he pushed back against the cop's body, feeling the other's clothed erection rub against his ass. He smirked slightly as he heard the low groan from the cop. Yeah, he could handle this. Shit, he'd do this guy even if he weren't basically paying him four hundred dollars for it.

"What can I say," Naruto said huskily, looking over his shoulder at the cop behind him. "I'm a generous guy."

Before he knew it, Naruto found himself spun around and pushed face down on the hood of his car. He splayed his hands out to catch himself, just barely keeping his face from smashing against the metal. He felt the cold hardness of the flashlight again on his back, sliding down past the waistband of his jeans and coming to prod his ass in a way that was clearly signaling what was going to come next unless Naruto voiced some sort of objection. Naruto's fingers pressed against the orange hood. Part of him couldn't believe he was actually doing this. But another part of him - conveniently located between his legs - was telling him to hurry the fuck up and get his pants down already.

Sasuke looked at the blond bent over the muscle car. God, he wanted to put the cuffs on the blond right then and fuck him. But he wasn't quite sure how far he could push it without the blond balking and reporting him. In retrospect, he probably shouldn't have given the guy his real name. But it was too late now. Letting his fingers drift reluctantly away from the steel cuffs, Sasuke placed the flashlight on the car so it illuminated the Naruto's body from the neck down. Admiring the sight of the tan skin over the defined muscles for a moment more, Sasuke undid his fly to relieve some of the strain but didn't pull himself out yet. He felt in his pocket, glad to find the condom and lube he kept with him. He'd discovered how boring traffic duty was, and found that jacking off helped pass the time sometimes. And condoms cut down on the mess. It was that or eat doughnuts, and he wasn't about to mess up his physique out of boredom.

He slid his palms over Naruto's lower back, feeling the muscles clench beneath his touch. He smirked as he circled his thumbs lower and lower, dipping under the waistband of Naruto's black dress pants until they reached just the top of the cleft of his ass. The fabric restricted any further downward motion, and Sasuke cursed. He was about to reach up and undo Naruto's zipper when the fabric gave way and slid down to Naruto's thighs. Sasuke looked up in surprise to see that Naruto had beat him to it and had helpfully unfastened his pants.

"Hands flat on the hood," Sasuke said tersely as his eyes roved hungrily over the flesh that had been bared. Unsatisfied with the amount he could see in the low lighting, he grabbed the flashlight from the hood and angled it so he could see Naruto better.

Goddam, that waiter had a nice ass. Sasuke felt his dick twitch just looking at the hard, taut, rounded globes. "Fuck," he bit out, dropping the flashlight in his haste as he ran his hands up over the flesh, sliding from the very base of Naruto's ass up over the top of the rounded globes, then sliding his palms back down, using his thumbs to spread them.

Naruto's fingers clenched harder against the metal hood, and he pushed back slightly. If another car came along, they would be caught and Naruto didn't even want to think about what would happen then. Though… probably the cop would be in worse trouble. The thought made him snicker. Maybe they'd both end up fired tonight.

Naruto breathed out a relieved sigh when he felt something slick slide against his ass. He hadn't really considered that they might end up doing this without lube, but he was glad that the cop seemed to have come prepared. Though that did imply that maybe this was something he did quite a bit. Naruto frowned at the thought. He really wasn't up for getting an STD in place of a speeding ticket. "You got protection, _officer_?"

Sasuke ignored the mocking tone and simply flicked the foil square onto the hood of the car within easy reach as he slid his thumb in.

"_Nnggghhh,_" Naruto said a bit surprised at the abrupt entrance of the large digit, but he immediately was distracted when the other hand came around and closed around his cock. He arched back, using the hood as leverage to press back against Sasuke's hand, driving the thumb in deeper.

"Hurry up before someone comes," Naruto said. He wasn't even sure he cared at this point if they got caught, but he really didn't want to wait anymore. He was wound so tight after months of stress and no sex and he had some porn-star looking cop about to fuck him on the hood of his favorite car. He would have wet dreams about this night for years.

"Someone is definitely going to cum," Sasuke said, replacing his thumb with two fingers, using his thumb to stimulate Naruto's prostate from the outside.

"Oh, shit, oh, _fuck_!" Naruto was so ready. More than ready. He could hear his phone going off in the car. Probably Kiba wondering where the hell he was.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips as though to prevent him from going to answer it. Like Naruto was going to go anywhere.

Sasuke slid his uniform pants down just enough to free his dick, then grabbed the condom and quickly tore it open and rolled it on. He gripped Naruto's hips tightly as he positioned himself the slowly began pushing in. God, he was so tight, Sasuke thought he might blow his load right then and there.

"Been a while?" Sasuke gritted out as he held still, waiting for the tightness to ease enough that he could move without instantly cumming.

"_Guh, ah_… yeah…," Naruto panted out. He didn't know if it had been too long or if Sasuke was hung, but damn, it was tight. His fingernails scraped against the paint, and he hoped they didn't leave marks.

"Shit, you've got an amazing ass," Sasuke groaned as he slowly pulled out and drove back in.

Naruto would have smirked if his eyes weren't busy rolling back into his head as Sasuke grazed against his prostate. "Right there… keep it right there, asshole!"

Sasuke leaned over and whispered in his ear while one pale hand wrapped around Naruto's cock and squeezed just short of being painful. "That's Officer Uchiha to you."

Naruto felt a spurt of precum at the dark authority in the tone. "_Shit!"_

Sasuke felt Naruto's cock jump at his words, and he thrust in harder. "You like this, don't you?"

Sasuke's hips snapped forward harder and faster, pounding Naruto against the hood of the car. "D-don't _you_? _Officer U-uchiha?_" Naruto taunted back between grunts.

Sasuke swirled his hips then drove in again, leaning down so his breath brushed against the blond's ear once more. "I should have used the cuffs and fucked you with your hands bound behind your back."

"_Oh, fuck_!" the image that supplied to Naruto's brain sent him over the edge, and he came in ribbons across the shiny hood of his car.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at the reaction, then rolled back in his head as he, too, came hard, thrusting into the tanned ass again and again until every last tremor of ecstasy was over.

The sound of a car in the distance had them both jerking up. Sasuke quickly pulled out, tugging off the condom and flinging it into the ditch. By the time the car drove past, he had tucked himself back into his uniform. Naruto didn't have time to get himself put to rights so he simply crouched down behind the wheel as the car drove past them, slowing down to rubber-neck and see if someone were dead or getting arrested. Sasuke just glared imperiously at the driver, who jerked his head front and accelerated back up to normal speed.

They watched the car pull out of sight down the darkened road. Naruto stood, jerking his pants back on and zipping himself up, still shirtless. The night air had started to turn cool and he shivered slightly in the breeze.

Sasuke looked at him for a moment, then turned and headed back to his squad car.

"Hey, bastard!" Naruto called after him.

The officer turned to look at him.

"So… about that ticket…."

Sasuke shrugged, opening the door of his squad car. "Faulty reading. You're free to go, _citizen_. Drive safely, now."

Naruto watched as the car door closed and the police car made a U-turn and headed (illegally) back up the off-ramp and onto the highway. Naruto's jaw dropped at the blatant violation of traffic law by the cop that had just pulled him over for speeding. Then he thought about the fact that the same cop had just fucked him on the hood of his car in return for letting him off of a trumped-up speeding ticket, and decided that it was the least of the rules that guy had broken this evening.

Walking somewhat stiffly to his car, Naruto gingerly lowered himself into the driver's seat and grabbed his cell phone, seeing two missed calls from Kiba and a text from Sakura telling him that both she and Lee had quit in a show of solidarity after Naruto had been fired, leaving Danzo completely screwed for the rest of Friday's dinner rush.

Naruto snickered. Maybe the day wouldn't end up so bad after all. He noticed his wallet laying on the seat and was about to slip it into his pocket when he realized that the cop hadn't returned his license to him.

His license. Which had his name. And address.

Naruto blinked at the implication of that. Then he smiled, humming softly as he turned on the ignition and pulled his car out onto the ramp. He took the longer, _legal_ way, driving down to the cross street then taking the on-ramp back to the highway before proceeding (at a much slower speed) to Kiba's house. He wondered if his friend was going to believe him when he told him what happened.

Naruto smirked. Kiba might still be able to claim to be the master of _getting_ speeding tickets, but Naruto was definitely the master of getting _out_ of them. As long as the cop arresting him was Sasuke, that is.

-xXx-

**The end.**


End file.
